Chapter 1: Rude Awakening/Walkthrough
Video Dead_Space_3_Walkthrough_-_Chapter_1_Rude_Awakening_(Part_1)|Walkthrough Walkthrough Isaac's Apartment Edit When you gain control in your apartment, there are already two collectibles. Walk out of your apartment and take a right. You'll find a Med Pack on the floor by the locked door. Head back and go the other way this time. You'll follow this hallway to Large Red Door. Open the door and it will lead you outside. Meet up with the EarthGovs and they'll open the gate in front of you. When it's open, head forward and right towards the car. The Sewers Edit You'll be in the sewers and some grenades are going to follow you into the hole. Move forward away from the grenades and take cover behind the lower structure. There will be several enemies down here but they'll be human so aim for their heads. Watch to the left and right but be sure to keep from going backwards or you'll be shot from above. Loot the bodies here for some ammo and continue forward. You'll round a corner to the left and a man with grenades will come charging down the street ahead. Shoot him to cause him to explode. Enter the tunnel directly ahead and climb the ladder with the blue lights on the sides. This will lead up to a small safe room. Head for the other door and open the two compartments attached to the wall. Go through the doors and you'll enter the streets just in time to watch a woman be gunned down. If you round the wall to the left, you'll see a man in the street and another above on a balcony to the left. Once you have dealt with them, go down the alleyway to the left. Around the next corner is another enemy who will probably meet his end before you get a chance to kill him. Run up to the stasis recharge dispenser on the wall here to gain the stasis ability. This will allow us to stop or seriously slow objects and enemies in their tracks. Use stasis on the traffic through the doorway for a scene. Once it is clear, enter the door. Ignore the ladder ahead and instead turn left. Duck into the room here to find an Earth Gov artefact 1/2. Now go over and climb that ladder. As you reach the top, turn around and kill the two Unitology Commandos that have followed you onto the road below. Note the open door here. Before going though, follow the overhead walkway to a room on the other side. Open the lockers here for a med pack and some ammo. There is also a crate in need of stomping nearby. When ready, (note that there are probably another two Unitologists below now) return to the unlocked door and proceed through it. Head through the door at the end of the next hallway. Dredger Lobby Edit Work your way over to the far wall of the lobby to find four lockers to loot here containing a ‘Small med Pack’ and some ammo. Use the lift here when you are ready to proceed. Once you regain control of Isaac, you'll see a pair of wasters on the opposite side of a large pane of glass hammering away with their axes. Quickly loot the room (there are a pair of med kits on the floor in front of you). By the time you have done that, the wasters will have come through. Kill the pair of them. After all that, it should be noted that these transformations do not always occur, but it is better to expect it than to not expect it and get caught relaxing! Exit through the hole in the glass and turn left. Loot the pair of lockers either side of the door before cruising on through. Enter the office on the left to find four lockers containing some ammos, a stasis pack and med pack. Exit the office and turn left. Kill the three wasters that appear and proceed to the far end of the area. There is a locker in each of the offices here you can loot (more med packs and ammo!) before heading into the unlocked lift nearby. After getting off the lift, there is a Unitology Artifact 2/2 behind the counter to the right and a pair of crates to be stomped in the waiting area. Continue out of the door to the main mall. You'll find a bench to the left if you feel like dabbling a little. If not, head through the open door on the right. In the store here, you can find a med pack and a couple of ammo clips if you require them. When ready, proceed through the door next to the Lightspeed Boy statue to exit into an outdoor marketplace. Before we proceed any further, here's just a bit of information about another upcoming necromoprh type: The Slasher. Once outside, turn right and proceed into the area. You will see 2-3 wasters or slashers (the make-up changed between playthroughs for me) climb over the railing in the distance. A pair of slashers will also appear from around the corner to the right of the wasters. Note that a sneaky waster will have also appeared behind you. Now is a good time to try out stasis on bad guys! Try to hit a couple of enemies with the stasis charge to slow them down whilst focusing on killing their friends before taking them out once the stasis wears off. Once you have killed the lot of them head into the doorway on the right, eliminate the waster here and then proceed through the ticket gates and down the stairs to enter the subway. The Subway Edit There is a slasher at the base of the stairs and another lying on the floor playing dead in the office with the door to the lift. Dismember both of them and then take the elevator. Upon exiting you will be in a room with a pair of disassembled trains. On the wall behind you are four lockers that we can loot before getting to work on the puzzle. Grab the train immediately in front of the elevator we came from (it has a ‘1’ painted on the side) and use kinesis to drag it to the centre of the circular platform along the tracks to the right. The platform will rotate. Once it is finished, grab the same train car and again drag it to the left, further away from the elevator. Again the platform will rotate. Now grab the second train car and pull it to the middle. Once the platform has rotated, the train will be complete. When the train stops moving, climb up the back of it and enter the unlocked door. Note that if you take too long to get here, two groups of Unitology commandos will burst in through doors on either side of the area. So be quick! Once you are in the train, open the first door when able. Wait behind the side of the door until the gunship stops firing before proceeding outside. Climb the ladder in front and kill the two Unitology Commandos ahead. Climb the next set of ladders, proceed forward and kill the Unitologist on the next car below before climbing down. At the top of the next ladder, kill the two commandos that rappel down to greet you and then run for the front of the train. As you approach a scene will play. Hit the button prompts as necessary to complete the mission. Category:Dead Space 3 Walkthroughs